


An Opportune Storm

by AJ_Constantine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Constantine/pseuds/AJ_Constantine
Summary: A storm causes a power outage at Crowley's flat where he and Aziraphale are playing poker. A cold Crowley heads off to bed to get warm and Aziraphale follows, although he's not sure why.~~~His eyes caught Crowley’s unblinking golden stare and looked away, flustered. Why did he suddenly feel awkward? He cleared his throat. “You’re right, it certainly is getting cold. Perhaps you can spare a blanket for me?”“I don’t have an extra one.” Silence, then, “You can join me in the bed if you want, plenty of room.”“Well, if you really don’t mind, I could give it a go.You’re always talking so fondly about sleep; I haven’t tried it in centuries but maybe I can figure out what the attraction is.” He turned to look at Crowley as he spoke with what was meant to be a bright smile but the smile faltered on his face when he caught the demon’s eyes that were still steadily looking back at him, with an odd expression on his face that he couldn’t decipher. What in Heaven was wrong with him? For all that it was indeed cold in the room his palms felt sweaty and he rubbed them on his trousers. Must be an effect of the wine, he decided.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	1. An Opportune Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage at Crowley's flat leads towards them sharing a bed for the first time. Intimacies ensue, from Aziraphale's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is a pure bit of fluff I couldn't get out of my head about how these characters are intimate for the first time. Hope you enjoy it._

The power had been off at Crowley’s flat for several hours late into the night due to the storm outside causing some sort of failure in the system. It didn’t bother them of course, a snap of fingers lit the living room so their steady imbibing of Bordeaux was able to continue uninterrupted. Crowley was trying to teach Aziraphale poker, and although the angel grasped the mechanics of the game quickly, the concept of a poker face was utterly beyond him. Crowley threw down his cards yet again in exasperation. “If we were playing strip poker you wouldn’t have a stitch of clothing on by now angel.”

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed. “What is strip poker?”

Crowley shook his head with a sigh. “Never mind.” He stood and stretched, the edge of his shirt sliding up to reveal a stripe of lean stomach before relaxing into his customary boneless slouch. He wandered over to the window to look out at nature reclaiming it’s dominion over this section of earth, fierce gales of wind flinging torrents of rain causing all manner of creatures to scurry to shelter.

Aziraphale gazed at the demon as lightning highlighted the angles of his face. He had always thought that Crowley was— well, he had heard the expression wickedly handsome once and thought that seemed an apt description. Not that he would ever tell him that of course; he was vain and insufferable enough as it is. But more so than usual, tonight the casual fluidity of his movements, the easy grin when he was relaxed, the long lines of his legs as he leaned into the window frame— it all culminated into a creature with a dark radiance of beckoning, of drawing yearnings closer. Aziraphale idly wondered how any human could resist him and then blinked at that thought. He didn't usually think about Crowley's... dalliances. 

“Unusually nasty weather.” Crowley remarked.

Aziraphale heaved himself up and made his way somewhat unsteadily to join him at the window, placing his hand on Crowley’s arm for balance. He looked out the window with studied nonchalance. “Oh, I don’t know about that. A storm can be a wild, beautiful thing. I take walks in them sometimes, feeling the power of it against my body can be quite exhilarating.”

Crowley glanced over at him, leaning slightly into Aziraphale’s hand. “You’re daft. It’s wet and cold. Neither of which are things snakes like. Especially cold.” 

“Hmm.” Aziraphale realized that with the power out the temperature in the flat had been steadily dropping. “It’s cold in here.”

“I know.” The demon yawned. “Makes me sleepy. Shall I drive you back to the bookshop?”

“In _this?_ ” he said, gesturing outside. “Now you’re daft, you’ll discorporate us both!”

Crowley shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going to bed to get warm.” He drained the last of the wine from his glass and headed off to the bedroom. 

Aziraphale looked after his retreating back with a frown, disgruntled. Now what was he going to do? Crowley didn’t keep any books at his flat, and as much as he enjoyed listening to the rain he imagined that would lose its appeal in the first thirty minutes of doing nothing else. A beat passed, then another, and without conscious decision he found himself following Crowley. He paused at the entrance of the bedroom, looking around curiously. In all of the centuries he’s known the demon he’d never been in the room he slept before. It felt more welcoming than the starkness of the rest of the flat. A seek dark dresser and nightstands gleamed in the soft light, dark velvet curtains were closed against the window and a large bed— larger than it really needed to be for only one body, he thought— was covered in an assortment of pillows and a thick comforter in a swirling gray and burgundy pattern. His feet wandered in, shoes sinking into plush gray carpet, and he found himself running his hand along the smooth top of the dresser. He looked up into the framed mirror over the dresser to see Crowley, who was sitting on the end of the bed having removed his boots and socks, watching him. 

His eyes caught Crowley’s unblinking golden stare and looked away, flustered. Why did he suddenly feel awkward? He cleared his throat. “You’re right, it certainly is getting cold. Perhaps you can spare a blanket for me?”

“I don’t have an extra one.” Silence, then, “You can join me if you want, plenty of room.”

Aziraphale studiously looked down at the dresser, his fingers trailing over the edges of it. That was of course a practical suggestion. They had sat next to each other on couches, benches, coaches, countless times; certainly lying in bed next to each other would be no different? Simply horizontal instead of vertical; hardly any difference at all. “Well, if you really don’t mind, I could give it a go. You’re always talking so fondly about sleep; I haven’t tried it in centuries but maybe I can figure out what the attraction is.” He turned to look at Crowley as he spoke with what was meant to be a bright smile but the smile faltered on his face when he caught the demon’s eyes that were still steadily looking back at him, with an odd expression on his face that he couldn’t decipher. What in Heaven was wrong with him? For all that it was indeed cold in the room his palms felt sweaty and he rubbed them on his trousers. Must be an effect of the wine, he decided.

“Okay angel.” Crowley stood up and hesitated, then walked over to him. Aziraphale held his breath, a fluttering feeling centered in his chest as Crowley stopped right in front of him and leaned forward. He then expelled his breath in when Crowley kept moving, reaching past him to pull open a drawer. “Here—” he thrust something dark and silky into his hands. “You can adjust these to make them fit.”

Aziraphale looked down at the black silk pajama set in his hands. “Erm, yes, righty-o.” He set them down on the dresser and started undressing, watching Crowley do the same. The demon was turned away from him— to give him some privacy, he wondered? He thought perhaps he should do the same, but somehow didn’t manage to, instead watching mesmerized as the demon removed his shirt, revealing a lean muscled back, then pulled down his tight jeans and pants in one smooth motion. He caught a glimpse of a curved buttock and legs quickly covered by black silk pajama bottoms.

Crowley turned around and looked at Aziraphale, who had managed to remove his bow tie but his fingers had stilled in the middle of undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. The demon's chest was bare, smooth muscles covered with a scattering of fine dark red hair, tapering down into pajama bottoms riding low on narrow hips.

“Do you need help with that?” Crowley said with a wry smile, gesturing at the buttons.

“Oh! Oh, no of course not! Just got a bit distracted, not that there’s anything here to distract me of course, just thinking about, um, something...” he winced, quickly divesting himself of his clothes, his face feeling flushed. _Great, now I’m babbling like an idiot._ He pulled on the pajamas, making them a bit larger as he did so and turning them a soft blue color.

“Oh my. This silk feels very nice, practically sinful. I can see why you wear them.” He looked up at Crowley with a smile, who hadn’t moved and was standing very still watching him. _Wait, was he watching me undress?_ The sensation of odd tension that had been thrumming in his chest flared as their eyes locked. Aziraphale felt frozen, an odd sort of anticipation rising with the thick tension that seemed to pulse between them. The moment stretched out and then snapped when the demon closed his eyes and shook his head briefly, then, avoiding Aziraphale's eyes, moved over to the head to the bed and pulled back the comforter to climb in. Aziraphale blinked a few times at the disruption of the charged energy in the room and briefly considered making up some sort of excuse not to get into the bed, that maybe he'll go back to the bookshop after all. But his body seemed to have very different ideas as he found himself walking to the bed and sliding between the covers, lying down somewhat stiffly with his back to Crowley while the demon snapped off the light. 

The only sounds in the room were the rain and the soft sounds of their breathing. Unbidden, the image of the briefly unclothed demon appeared in Aziraphale’s mind and for some reason a thrill chased up his spine, making him shiver.

“Are you cold, angel?” came a low voice behind him.

“Mmm-hmm. A little.” He wasn’t lying, he told himself, it was true, he hadn’t warmed up quite yet under the covers. Startled, he bit his lip to keep from gasping when an arm snaked around his chest, pulling him back against a warm body that pressed up against the length of his back.

“Better?” Crowley's breath was so close to him he could feel the gust of breath as he spoke tickling the back of his neck. He felt that same thrill dance tendrils of lightning up his back but this time he was prepared for it and kept his body from betraying him with quite a bit of effort. 

He unclenched his jaw enough to respond in a manner he hoped came across as quite casual. “Oh, yes, quite, er, thank you.” 

Silence descended again, much longer this time. Aziraphale closed his eyes, then opened them again, but there was nothing to see in the darkness. He was acutely aware of the body against his back and shifted restlessly. To his chagrin he realized this was turning out to not be one of his more brilliant ideas, this wasn’t _at all_ like them sitting next to each other on the couch, it was far more intimate, and certainly Crowley had never pressed up against him like this on the couch… he wondered if Crowley was asleep already. He wasn’t moving. It was probably easy for him to fall asleep, which really, he thought to himself with indignation, wasn’t fair at all since he himself felt wide awake. He even felt somewhat tense, which he imagined was counterproductive to this sleeping business. Maybe if he could get more comfortable… he shifted again.

“Will you ssstop wiggling for blesssed sssake?” 

Aziraphale stopped moving instantly. Oh, so Crowley was still awake. And his voice sounded strange, strained as if he was in some kind of discomfort. What could be the problem? He evaluated the situation. The arm around his midsection seemed to have tensed up a little but was mostly relaxed. He could feel the steady breathing from the chest pressed against his back… his attention wandered down to consider the thighs against the back of his legs, then wandered back up again to consider other parts pressed up against him— _oh_!

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide in the darkness as that electric thrill returned, but this time far more intense, making his very nerve endings tingle in a manner that was very... interesting. Without stopping to think, because if he did his thoughts would tangle into knots of uncertainty and doubt, he wiggled around to face the demon, who kept his arm draped over him. He couldn’t see his face that well in the dark room, which was probably just as well since it lent him the courage to whisper “My dear. I think—do you have a— an erection?”

He heard Crowley blow out a breath. “It happens sometimes. No big deal angel, it will go away eventually. Just ignore it if it bothers you.”

Bothers him? No, it didn’t bother him, exactly, or at least not in the way he thought Crowley meant. The discovery burned through him, the remnants of barriers that were denying certain feelings even to himself crumbling. _Crowley has an erection._ He stopped breathing with the next thought. _He has an erection for... me._ Images flashed through his mind of sly grins, slanted sideways glances, sinuous sauntering, a flash of exposed stomach during languid stretches— he felt intoxicated in a way that had nothing to do with wine. Before he lost this rare daring he could reach for in the cover of darkness, distantly astonished at the words tumbling from his lips, he whispered “Can I…. may I touch it?”. He winced. Oh good grief, that sounded like a dreadful line from a dime store bodice ripper (which of course he certainly never stooped so low as to read, never mind the box shoved under several other boxes in the back of his shop), but the idiotic words just flew out of his mouth with no input from his mind. 

Despite his embarrassment, Crowley didn't laugh, or pull away, or make a snarky comment. All he heard was a sharp intake of breath, then Crowley's voice that was clearly attempting to be casual but had a wobbly tone that cracked at the edges, “Um, yes, sure, if you’d like to.”

Goodness, if he thought a short time ago there was a heavy anticipatory pull between them it was _nothing_ compared to the sudden crashing tide of charged stillness that settled into the air. He wasn't normally like this, but the undeniable fact was that Aziraphale _did_ want to find out what it would feel like to have Crowley's erection in his hand, and he'd never been all that terribly good at denying himself what he wanted. Marveling at his own courage, he slowly moved his hand over as if in a dream, his fingers curving around Crowley’s hip, his thumb tracing the outline of the bone underneath. He paused, waiting to see if Crowley would do or say anything but the demon remained perfectly still. His hand then drifted downwards, sliding every so slowly down the soft fabric until his fingers brushed against a firm length pushing against silk pajamas. He heard a soft sharp inhalation as the tips of his fingers made contact. He paused again, then continued exploring, tentatively tracing the shape downwards, then up again, which elicited another small sound from deep in Crowley's throat, which he considered. It was a pleasing sound and he wondered if he could make Crowley make more of them. He curled his fingers gently around the shaft, enjoying the feel of the silk against his skin and as he did so he felt it twitch under his fingers, becoming larger and more firm. Crowley’s breath quickened and the arm draped over him tightened, shaking the tiniest bit. A smile curled his lips as fascinated, he slid his hand down to cup his hand gently around the tightly rounded shapes at the base, noticing that caused Crowley to actually shudder and his hand clench on his back, then, feeling bolder, he moved back upwards to trace the edges of the head of the erection with his thumb. Crowley’s hips flexed, pushing into his hand.

A heady sort of power filled him as he realized the demon was undeniably aroused because of _him_ , that he was obviously enjoying Aziraphale touching him so intimately, and that realization made his own breath quicken and a rising heat pool in his groin… he experimentally encircled his hand more firmly and stroked downwards, delighted to be rewarded by a strangled groan from Crowley.

Finally Crowley moved, his hand gliding up Aziraphale’s arm, to his face, his thumb caressing his cheek. “If you don’t want me to go too fast for you angel, then you had better stop.” he said softly.

Aziraphale was unusually at a loss for words. He was feeling certain… sensations below his waist that was new and faintly alarming; maybe he should leave, retreat to the safe predictability of his bookshop, his sanctuary in times of distress… but then he realized he wasn’t actually in any distress, he was with Crowley, his counterpart, his companion, his best friend… he had no reason to be afraid. And he had absolutely no desire to stop… in fact he wanted… he hesitated, hand still lightly moving against silk, then moved closer, pressing his lips tentatively against the willing ones so close to his own. 

The soft press of lips settled against each other, Crowley angling his head when their noses bumped. For some time their lips moved against each other unhurriedly at first, gently even, the demon’s thumb caressing Aziraphale’s cheek. After some time Crowley’s tongue reached out to brush against his bottom lip, which surprised him a little, and he tentatively returned the gesture which make Crowley give a little noise of encouragement. Emboldened, he let the demon gently tease his mouth open, moving his tongue in as Crowley rose up on his elbow to get a better angle, deepening their kiss and pulling Aziraphale along the length of his body.

_Oh my goodness._ Aziraphale thought dazedly. This was nice, better than nice, in fact. It was… _divine_ was the word that came to him, which seemed incongruous with the nature of their activities. Wasn’t he supposed to be doing something with his tongue? Maybe if he tried moving it against the exploratory tongue against his own… ah, that seemed better, judging by the sound Crowley made and the arm tightening against him, pulling him closer. He was a quick learner, experimenting with matching Crowley's movements, licking into the demon's mouth which made him moan in a most satisfactory way. Crowley's hand moved down and began caressing his back, sliding under his pajama top onto his bare skin in a manner that seemed to set his skin on fire, and he reached out with his own arm to do the same, running his hand over a bare muscled back, sliding down over a silk covered hip… pausing and then gliding back upwards. His fingers toyed with the edge of the waistband, oh, he was so daring tonight, courage found in the soft lips pressed against his own, lips that stilled as his fingers slipped in under past the waistband. 

“What do you want, angel?” Crowley whispered, trailing light kisses along his jaw.

“ _You._ ” he said possessively, without thinking.

The demon chuckled. “You have me. All of me. But I need to know what you’re ready for.” he said, moving down to his neck. 

Aziraphale arched underneath him, he had no idea his neck could be so sensitive. “I want, I want…” he gasped.

“Yesss?” A hand reached down, sliding under his waistband without hesitation and wrapping around his own evidence of arousal. He caught his breath, oh it was so hard to think with his best friend in his arms, handsome, strong, magnificent Crowley… suddenly he knew what he wanted. “I want to give you pleasure.”

“Mmmm. You’re already doing that.”

Aziraphale pushed his hand down farther, encountering Crowley’s erection without the barrier of cloth between them. “I want to give you more.” he breathed. “But you’ll have to show me, I’m not sure how to best go about it…”

“Oh I’d say you’re doing a fine job of things so far angel. Hmmm…” Crowley kissed him deeply, then pulled back. “All right, let’s try this.” He pushed down the bedding— they were both plenty warm now— then divested himself of his pajama bottoms, settling on his back. He wrapped one arm around Aziraphale’s back, holding him close alongside him, his other hand reaching down to wrap around his own erection, giving himself a couple of languid strokes. He tilted his head towards Aziraphale. “Would you like to touch me?”

Aziraphale blushed unseen in the darkness but readily reached down, where he replaced Crowley’s hand. The skin was enticingly smooth under his hand as he began stroking.

“Oh yesss, ssso nice, yesss, a little firmer… that’s it… oh yesss… now speed up, but not too fast, draw it out… _oh angel_ …”

Crowley leaned his head over to kiss the angel, who returned his kiss eagerly. After some time of this Aziraphale drew back but felt frustrated he couldn’t see Crowley that well in the darkness. He concentrated, and a soft glow lit the room, a low golden light reminiscent of embers lingering in a fireplace.

Crowley opened his eyes and gazed at Aziraphale, curving his arm up his back and threading his fingers into golden curls. “Aziraphale...” he said, drawing his name out like a caress. “Is this real?” he whispered breathlessly.

“Yes, my dearest.”

“Oh, good,” he smiled. “It feels so good, you make me feel so…” his hand closed over Aziraphale’s, guiding him to stroke faster. His eyes closed again as his head fell back and he moaned. Hearing every hitch of breath, moan of pleasure, watching that beautiful face in ecstasy knowing he was the cause… that heightened his own arousal more than he would have believed possible and his groin twitched up against Crowley’s thigh, the friction against his cock sending spikes of pleasure through him . “Oh my dearest Crowley.” he whispered.

As he watched, mesmerized, Crowley began panting and he arched back, mouth dropping open as he cried out _“Oh, fuck, oh, yes, oh...Aziraphale!”_ Clenched against him, hips bucking into the angel’s hand, he tightened his hand in Aziraphale’s hair just shy of painful and pulled him down to kiss him roughly, possessively even, which intensified the liquid heat pooling in his own groin. The fingernails of his free hand dug into Crowley as he responded in kind. As the final tremors subsided Aziraphale tried not to whine in protest as Crowley relaxed his grip and drew back to kiss him more tenderly, pressing gentle kisses to his face.

Aziraphale fought to catch his own breath, his racing heart reflecting the intensity of his feelings at watching Crowley have an orgasm. He expelled a long sigh, nestling against Crowley while waving away the stickiness. “Oh my dear. That was wonderful.” he breathed.

Crowley snorted, then suddenly rolled over on top of Aziraphale, who widened his eyes in surprise. “If you think I’m done with you then you are very much mistaken.” he growled. He rose up on his knees to straddle the angel’s hips then reached down and unbuttoned Aziraphale’s pajama top. His long hands slide up appreciatively on the newly exposed flesh, which twitched underneath him. “Oh angel. You’re gorgeous.” he said, eyes hooded with a predatory gaze.

Aziraphale felt his face heat up, unused to praise. His hands moved to the edges of his top as if to cover himself. Crowley caught his hands, bringing them up to his mouth and pressing his lips against the knuckles. “Don’t you dare. I love seeing you like this.” His heated gaze intensified the feelings coiling within Aziraphale, who smiled shyly and pulled Crowley back down to him. 

Crowley kissed him, then trailed his lips down his neck, his hot, hungry mouth causing Aziraphale to whimper and squirm as he mouthed at his neck with increasing fervor, then possessively sucking hard enough to bruise. After Aziraphale sharply inhaled following a nip Crowley ducked his head, murmuring, “Sorry, got carried away, I’ll be good, promise.”

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed and he drew Crowley’s head up to look at him. “I think our definitions of good might differ here.” His hands trailed down Crowley's back, feeling the smooth muscles bunch under his hands. “I think that what you were doing was _very_ good.” His hands curved down and around Crowley’s buttocks, pulling their groins tightly against each other. _Oh! There_ it was, that pressure he hadn't realized he had been craving. He did it again, moaning at the incredibly delicious sensation it caused to spread outwards from his groin.

Crowley blinked in surprise but recovered quickly, moving his hips in a downward rolling rhythm that after a few tries the angel was able to match. He swallowed Aziraphale’s groans of pleasure with his mouth, pressing their chests together as his hips continued their sinuous movement.

_Oh_ , there was so much skin to skin contact, and that sinfully wonderful mouth moving against him, and _oh_ , the gliding movements against his aching cock, undoing Aziraphale… how was it possible he had gone his entire existence without feeling how incredible it was to have Crowley’s body against his own? The intense pleasure he was feeling was increasing in his groin, making him more restless… his hands pulled desperately against the demon, wanting… more of something he couldn’t quite voice. “Crowley…” he moaned, writhing helplessly underneath him.

“Shhh, it’s okay angel. Just relax.” The demon trailed his mouth down to his chest, the pressure of his hips leaving his groin to his disappointment, but when a warm mouth and swirling tongue enclosed his nipple Aziraphale arched back, gasping. Crowley wanted him to relax?! Although he wouldn’t describe how he was feeling as tense, exactly, relaxed hardly fit into the equation.

Crowley took his time, bringing the nipple to a taut peak until it was just on the edge of being too sensitive before giving the other nipple the same attention. He then worked his way down further, kissing and licking sensitive areas Aziraphale never knew existed. His pajamas were tugged down and off and then before he could quite process that a hand was grasping his erection a sudden wet warmth enclosed over him. Oh by everything holy, this was new, this was indescribable, oh my, was that his tongue? He looked down at the incredible sight of Crowley between his legs, whose eyes were closed in evident pleasure as he lifted his mouth to just enclose the head as his tongue swirled around it. 

He emitted a strangled cry as Crowley descended down again, sucking as his tongue stroked the underside of his erection. To his chagrin Crowley stopped and lifted off, looking up at him with concern. “Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Panting, Aziraphale struggled to find his voice and gasped out “Yes! No!”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Um, which is it? Yes or no?”

Aziraphale laughed breathlessly. “Er, well, yes this is okay and no, I don’t want you to stop.” He reached down and caressed the side of Crowley’s face and steadily looked into gold eyes. “In fact, I think I would be rather cross if you stopped.”

Crowley gave out a surprised chuckle. “Well then. I certainly don’t want angelic wrath to descend upon me.” His long fingers began caressing the side of the hip and thigh underneath him. “Hmmm… perhaps I should make sure that I’m doing things that you like…” he gently pulled Aziraphale’s knee up and to the side and dipped his head down nuzzle his mouth along the top crease of his thigh. “Do you like this?” 

Aziraphale nodded emphatically, belatedly realizing that Crowley wasn’t looking up at him. Exasperated that the demon actually expected him to form coherent words at a time like this he managed “Erk, yes, like, more please.”

Crowley obligingly moved to the other side to repeat his ministrations and trailed his fingers up the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh, making him quiver before curling over the rounded shapes at the base of his cock. Aziraphale’s hands spasmed, reaching out for anything to grasp onto and ended curled into Crowley’s hair as he ran his tongue up the underside of Aziraphale’s cock who arched up underneath him. He curled his tongue once around the head and looked up. “How about that angel?” he said with a sly smile. “Did you like that?”

Oh the insufferable serpent, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing as Aziraphale bucked underneath him, in a frenzy of frustrated desire. “I, uh, oh-- _fuck!_ Yes, more, Crowley _please_ —” he lifted up on his elbows, beside himself, raw pleading bleeding into his words. 

Crowley immediately crawled up to gather him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his panting mouth. “Okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, shhh, its okay." He caressed Aziraphale's side soothingly as the angel clutched at him. When Aziraphale was able to catch his breath Crowley looked down at him with such tenderness Aziraphale thought he could fall into those eyes and be lost forever.

"I’ll give you what you need.” Crowley kissed him deeply, then slid down again, wrapping a hand around Aziraphale’s aching cock, sliding it down and then engulfing the entire length in his mouth. Aziraphale arched back with a moan. Crowley’s mouth and hand slid up and down, that magnificent tongue moving against his cock, incomparable to anything he had ever felt before. He dimly heard sounds escaping his lips that he had never heard from his own throat before, guttural, needy moans spilling out unbidden. He had never felt anything like this, he could hardly believe this was happening, that _Crowley_ was making him feel this way, oh, it was getting more intense, how is that even possible— it was too much, he could hardly stand it and he trembled and shook on the edge of something— a great crashing wave of pleasure hit him as he arched and cried out “ _Oh, oh, oh my dear, oh yes—oh Crowley!_ ”

Crowley worked him through each shuddering pulse of pleasure, his free hand holding onto him tightly while he sucked every last bit of bliss from him until Aziraphale fell back, panting, utterly spent and rather overcome. Crowley slid back up, bringing the bedding with him, and gathered Aziraphale in his arms, planting soft kisses on his face.

After enough time had passed that he could speak coherently again, “Oh my, that was…” he had no words for it. “Does that always happen?”

Crowley smiled a little wickedly. “It does if I have anything to say about it.”

“Oh.” He closed his eyes, his body a curious mix of boneless trembling. He was nestled against Crowley, his head resting on his upper chest, the demon's arms wrapped around him. It felt a bit strange to have such close contact considering that such a short time ago they seldom touched. But he had absolutely no desire to move, and he reflected it was certainly less strange than what they just finished doing. 

After some time had passed Crowley murmured “I’ve been wanting to do that with you for a very long time angel.”

A faint sort of surprise trickled through the fog in his head. He tilted his head up a little to look at Crowley as his limbs felt too heavy to do much more. “Really? How long?”

“Oh, I dunno, sort of crept up on me. The last couple of centuries probably.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale absorbed that. “Will this— change things? Are we still friends?”

Crowley’s arms tightened around him. He nuzzled into him and said quietly, “Yes, but I’m hoping we might be so much more than that now.”

Aziraphale smiled, his skin tingling at the remembered sensations of Crowley’s skin gliding against his, of that wonderfully wicked delightful mouth... oh, yes indeed, now that he had a taste of what pleasure was like with Crowley he very much wanted more. “I’d very much like that dear boy.” He paused. “That thing you did to me, can you teach me how to do it to you?”

Crowley laughed, a deep rumble felt as much as heard underneath his head. “Oh, yes, my angel, I can teach you that and so much more. We’re just getting started.”

“Mmmm. That sounds delightful.” He yawned.

It was quiet for a while. “Uh, angel, you should know that this isn’t just sex for me. You mean a great deal more to me than that.”

Silence.

“Aziraphale?” He leaned his head down to look at Aziraphale nestled on his shoulder, eyes closed, breathing softly and evenly. “Huh. So that’s what it takes for you to fall asleep. G’night angel.” he whispered, pressing his lips against the curls and waving the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A one-shot story of their first time together. Chapter 2 will be a re-telling of the evening from Crowley's viewpoint. I kept wondering what he was thinking during it and I just had to write it to find out. Kudos and comments welcomed and appreciated like the treasures they are._


	2. Crowley's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I used to think (erroneously) that re-writing the same scene but from a different character's point of view tended to reflect lazy writing. But to my surprise I kept wondering what Crowley was thinking during this story and it turns out I had to write it to find out._
> 
> _So I retract my earlier thinking; turns out it's actually a bit challenging to figure out how to write the same scene and try not to make it too repetitive. But it was a fun exercise. Hope you enjoy it._

For a change, they were hanging out at Crowley’s flat during a torrential rain storm at night. Although the power had been off for several hours, Aziraphale had snapped his fingers and announced, “Let there be light.”, with a flair for the dramatic that always amused Crowley. He had suggested that they pass the time playing poker, which Aziraphale was agreeable to but turned out to be hopeless at. Oh, he learned the basics of the games just fine, but seemed utterly incapable of not smiling with delight or making a moue of discontent depending on the card he drew. This meant that Crowley was able to repeatedly trounce him, which, although fun at first, lost its appeal quickly. Crowley threw down his cards yet again in exasperation. “If we were playing strip poker you wouldn’t have a stitch of clothing on by now angel.”

Aziraphale looked puzzled. “What is strip poker?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say _I’ll teach you_ but instead Crowley said “Never mind.” He stood and stretched, wandering over to the window to look out at the torrents of rain pounding the earth, trying to banish the technicolor image that suddenly sprang into his mind of a particular naked angel. 

“Unusually nasty weather.” he remarked, gazing at the rain with some measure of distaste.

He heard Aziraphale getting up and making his way towards him, placing his hand on Crowley’s arm as he swayed a bit unsteadily. Crowley couldn’t help wonder if it was a figment of his overactive imagination to think that these casual touches from the angel had been increasing over the past few months. He was acutely aware of each brush of the hand, nudge of a shoulder, bump of an elbow, craving them with increasing desperation. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning a little into Aziraphale’s hand, not really sure if it was making the tightening in his chest better or worse but helpless to stop himself either way.

“Oh. I don’t know about that. A storm can be a wild, beautiful thing. I take walks in them sometimes, feeling the power of it against my body can be quite exhilarating.” Aziraphale said.

 _Really? I’d like to be the exhilarating power against your body_ , Crowley thought, looking at Aziraphale. With endless years of practice he kept his face expressionless despite feeling his increased heart rate as he said, “You’re daft. It’s wet and cold. Neither of which are things snakes like. Especially cold.”

“Hmm. It’s cold in here.” Aziraphale said as if just now noticing.

“I know.” The demon made himself yawn, seeing an out from this particular conversation that keep reverberating the words _exhilarating power against my body_ against the walls of his skull. “Makes me sleepy. Shall I drive you back to the bookshop?”

“In this?” Aziraphale said as his eyes widened in disbelief, gesturing outside. “Now you’re daft, you’ll discorporate us both!”

Crowley shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going to bed to get warm.” He drained the last of the wine from his glass and headed off to the bedroom. He’d had enough wine, and was relaxed and sleepy enough, that a tendril of worry had crept in that he would be too tempted to disregard the safeguards of centuries he had put up and do something they would both regret if he continued to hang around Aziraphale tonight. He knew just what to do when those mad impulses came up, which was to head for the nearest exit as quickly as possible.

He figured the angel would figure out something to amuse himself until the morning, maybe conjure up books or watch the telly, so it was with some surprise that he looked up after taking his shoes off to see that Aziraphale had followed him. Not only that, he paused at the doorway, then as if he wasn't causally breaking an invisible barrier that had always been set between them actually _walked into_ his bedroom, pausing by the dresser. What in Holy blessed water was he doing in here? Aziraphale looked into the mirror above the dresser and met his eyes briefly before looking away. The expression on his face was… odd.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “You’re right, it certainly is getting cold. Perhaps you can spare a blanket for me?”

“I don’t have an extra one.” He hesitated, warring with himself, then blurted, “You can join me if you want, plenty of room.” _What in the ever loving FUCK just came out my mouth?! Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

Aziraphale kept his eyes averted, looking down at the dresser, his fingers tracing circles on it. “Well, if you really don’t mind, I could give it a go. You’re always talking so fondly about sleep; I haven’t tried it in centuries but maybe I can figure out what the attraction is.”

Crowley’s heart began thumping erratically within his chest. Aziraphale was actually agreeing to share a _bed_ with him? The angel turned to look at him with a smile but then his smile faltered. He looked nervous, why was that?

“Okay angel.” There was _no way_ this meant anything significant, but this was so wildly out of character he couldn’t help but imagine what might be motivating Aziraphale to behave this way. _Right. Play it cool, it's fine, yup, nothing weird going on here, the angel is just being practical. What were you expecting, you wanker, a strip tease?_ He got up and focused determinedly on the dresser, walking over it to pull open a drawer. “Here—” he thrust a pajama set at Aziraphale. “You can adjust these to make them fit.”

“Er, yes, righty-o.” 

He turned his back while changing so he couldn’t see Aziraphale undressing because he wasn’t sure how well he could continue to act nonchalant if faced with that. He groaned internally. _Christ, get ahold of yourself. It's not like we're in the nineteenth century and a flash of a bare ankle is considered titillating. Humans walk around in thongs at the beach and it's no big deal._ And didn't _that_ thought spiral down into a image flash of the angel in a thong... he frantically wrenched his thought back to think of anything else, like some nice car crashes perhaps. 

When he finished pulling on his pajama bottoms he took a deep breath to settle himself and turned around to look at Aziraphale, who had removed his bow tie but was only halfway through unbuttoning his waistcoat and he seemed to be frozen, staring at him. _Was he watching me undress?_ The thought burned through him, bringing a flush to his skin that he hoped to Heaven wasn’t apparent in the dim light.

“Do you need help with that?” Crowley said with a wry smile, gesturing at the buttons, although he wasn’t sure what he would do if the angel said yes. If he was human he’d probably faint dead away from shock.

“Oh! Oh, no of course not! Just got a bit distracted, not that there’s anything here to distract me of course, just thinking about, um, something...” he babbled, looking flustered. Fascinated, Crowley watched as a blush crept up the angel's face as he ducked his head and resumed undressing, quickly divesting himself of his clothes and pulling on the pajamas.

Crowley figured that since Aziraphale had watched him undress it was now fair game for him to watch. He itched to close the distance between them and run his hands over that briefly exposed flesh, to pull that silk clad body close to him… but for all that the angel was behaving very uncharacteristically he didn't know if he was projecting his own desires trying to make them fit into reality. He'd never been brave enough to make the first move, knowing full well that would irrevocably change things between them and probably not for the better; Aziraphale would probably be horrified, might refuse to ever see him again...

“Oh my. This silk feels very nice, practically sinful. I can see why you wear them.” He looked up at Crowley with a smile. Their eyes locked. Aziraphale’s lips were parted slightly, the way he was looking at Crowley; as if he would welcome the demon’s lips to descend upon his… no, it couldn’t be, Crowley knew he had drunk too much wine, he was too tired, and his imagination was torturing him. Crowley closed his eyes and shook his head in an effort to banish the images. _Just— just go to sleep, this insane night will be over and everything will go back to normal._ He moved over to the head to the bed and pulled back the comforter to climb in. Aziraphale did the same, and lay with his back to Crowley while the demon snapped off the light. 

The only sounds were the rain and their breathing in the room. He felt Aziraphale shiver. 

“Are you cold, angel?”

“Mmm-hmm. A little.”

Before he stopped to think he snaked his arm around the angel’s chest, pulling him back until he realized with some astonishment he was pressed along the length of Aziraphale’s back. 

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Act casual, nothing unusual about this at all, nope, nope, nope…_ “Better?” he asked, desperately hoping he kept a quaver out of his voice.

“Oh, yes, quite, er, thank you.” 

As he lay there he began to seriously doubt the wisdom of being pressed up against Aziraphale. They’d never touched each other like this, he’d never held the angel in his arms and it felt… intoxicating. He was sorely tempted to gently turn him over, to finally press his lips to that plump angelic cupid's bow of a mouth, but what if Aziraphale reacted with horror? With repulsion? As he lay there conflicted, Aziraphale shifted, pressing his backside against a certain part of Crowley’s anatomy that to his chagrin found the sensation _very_ enjoyable. The angel stilled for a while, and then wiggled again, making Crowley bite his tongue in an effort not to roll his traitorous groin into the plush arse he was nestled up against. 

“Will you ssstop wiggling for blesssed sssake?” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Aziraphale stopped moving instantly. There was a long pause, then the angel wiggled around to face him. Working through the simultaneous feelings of regret and relief at the loss of being pressed up against Aziraphale's back, his brain stuttered to a crashing halt when Aziraphale whispered, “I think—do you have a—an erection?”

 _Damn it._ He blew out a breath. _Play it off, maybe if I pretend it’s no big deal I won’t actually shrivel up and die from embarrassment._ “It happens sometimes. No big deal angel, it will go away eventually. Just ignore it if it bothers you.”

After another long pause, then, to his utter heart stopping astonishment Aziraphale whispered, “Can I…. may I touch it?”.

 _What?! Did he really just ask to—!_ He made a herculean attempt to be casual. “Um, yes, sure, if you’d like to.” Right then, he actually managed to keep his cool, he deserved a fucking acting award— a BAFTA, an Oscar, an Emmy or whatever the humans got really excited about. 

Aziraphale moved his hand over, first landing on his hip where his skin lit up like fireworks underneath his fingers, then moving with excruciating slowness downwards until oh, blessed Heaven, Aziraphale was _touching_ him intimately, there was no way he was imagining this… the angel’s fingers lightly traced the shape of him up and down, in manner that seemed curious. Crowley remained as still as he could, small sounds of astonished pleasure leaking from him as he trembled and then _fuck_ , Aziraphale's hand was caressing his balls and then when that glorious perfection of a hand moved back up and suddenly _stroked_ him, he couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure.

His heart hammering, Crowley moved his hand up Aziraphale’s arm, to his face, caressing his cheek. ”If you don’t want me to go too fast for you angel, then you had better stop.” he said softly. _Please, for the love of everything holy, please don’t stop._

Aziraphale didn’t say anything and the silence stretched out… he waited, daring to hope… Aziraphale’s hand hadn’t stopped its light stroking… and then the angel moved closer, pressing his lips tentatively against his, and oh they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing… his mouth was so soft and gentle… he dared to reach out his tongue to brush against Aziraphale’s lips, which wonderfully opened for him so that he was able to deepen the kiss, rising up a little to get a better angle. As he did so he pressed his body along the length of Aziraphale’s, holding him close, reveling in the feel of their bodies against each other. 

Aziraphale tentatively began responding with his own tongue, igniting him so he felt as if he was bathing in fire, that he could combust in a fiery crescendo of desire and pent up longing. He tightened his arm against the angel, pulling him closer, sliding his hand under the pajama top to caress gloriously bare skin. He felt Aziraphale do the same, he could still hardly believe this was actually happening but the hand on his skin, the mouth moving against his had to be real… He dimly registered the caressing hand that slid down his hip, paused, then slid back upwards. Fingers toyed with the edge of the waistband, then slipped in under past it. 

Crowley stilled. That move was not what he had expected, although to be fair everything that had been happening in his bed had surpassed his wildest expectations. “What do you want, angel?” Crowley whispered, trailing light kisses along the angel’s jaw.

 _“You.”_ Aziraphale said in a possessive tone that caused him to shiver.

Crowley chuckled. “You have me. All of me.” _Forever._ “ But I need to know what you’re ready for.” he said, moving down to his neck. Oh, he could do so much, wanted to do so much to the willing body next to him but he wanted to take things slow, do it right… he had waited so long thinking that any of this was impossible...

Aziraphale gloriously arched underneath him. “I want, I want…” he gasped.

“Yesss?” He reached down, wrapping his hand around the angel’s arousal. He would do anything, anything at all Aziraphale wanted. 

“I want to give you pleasure.” Aziraphale said softly. 

“Mmmm. You’re already doing that.”

Aziraphale pushed his hand down farther, his fingers curling around Crowley’s erection, sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his groin. “I want to give you more.” he breathed. “But you’ll have to show me, I’m not sure how to best go about it…”

“Oh I’d say you’re doing a fine job of things so far angel. Hmmm…” He kissed Aziraphale, trying to pull his thoughts into some form of coherence to figure out what the next best step would be. He had never been able to deny the angel much of anything and the thought of Aziraphale pleasuring him was incredibly enticing…

“All right, let’s try this.” He pushed down the bedding, removed his pajama bottoms and lay down on his back, sliding an arm under Aziraphale’s back. 

“Would you like to touch me?” he asked hopefully. 

_Maybe he’s changed his mind, maybe— oh blessed fuck!_ His eyes rolled up as Aziraphale's hand readily wrapped around his erection. His stunned brain somehow remembered that Aziraphale asked for guidance and he babbled instructions, not really caring if they were followed, anything to keep the angel happy, anything to keep that hand moving on him... 

He eventually had to give up on forming coherent words and leaned over kiss Aziraphale, who returned his kiss eagerly. Somehow it was impossibly even better than before which further had him spinning into disbelief that this was reality. 

Aziraphale’s hand on him, stroking him, his body pressed up against him, oh this had to be a dream, but if it was he didn’t want to wake… a soft glow lit the room which caused him to open his eyes to gaze at Aziraphale looking down at him and was so goddamned beautiful, soft blue eyes looking at him with desire, well kissed mouth parted, inviting more of the same, pleasuring him willingly, eagerly even, oh it was almost too much… he curved his arm up the angel’s back and threaded his fingers into golden curls. “Aziraphale...” he said reverently. “Is this real?” _Please let this be real..._

“Yes, my dearest.”

“Oh, good,” he smiled. “It feels so good, you make me feel so…” he guided Aziraphale’s hand to move faster as his eyes slid shut and he moaned helplessly. Oh, this was fantasy becoming reality, knowing that _Aziraphale_ was pleasuring him, who he had been drawn to for so very long, and somehow, started having these desires for that he felt he could never act on… finally in his arms… he heard the angel’s breathing also quicken and oh, here it comes— he arched back, mouth dropping as he cried out _“Oh, fuck, oh, yes, oh...Aziraphale!”_ Clenched against him, hips pumping into the angel’s hand, he tightened his hand in the angel’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him roughly, possessively. _You are **mine** now and I am **never** letting you go._ As the final tremors subsided he relaxed his grip and drew back to kiss him more tenderly. 

As he lay there for a moment reeling Aziraphale nestled against him and quietly said, “Oh my dear. That was wonderful.” 

Crowley snorted at the note of finality in the angel's voice and quickly rolled over on top of Aziraphale, who gave a little gasp of surprise. “If you think I’m done with you then you are very much mistaken.” he growled. There was no way he wasn’t going to take advantage of the opportunity to pleasure Aziraphale senseless.

He paused, caught by the dark pool of Aziraphale's eyes as they looked up at him, then groaned, sinking down to possess his mouth, nipping lightly with his lips, teasing with his tongue until Aziraphale strained upwards chasing contact, then deeply kissed him, their tongues licking against each other with increasing fever until shifting restlessly underneath him in passion. Crowley rose up on his knees, straddling the angel’s hips reaching down to slowly unbuttoned Aziraphale’s pajama top, then slid his hands appreciatively over the exposed flesh. The light dusting of golden chest hair, pink nipples, the gentle swell of his abdomen, he wanted to spend hours claiming every section of it. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

“Oh angel. You’re beautiful.” he breathed reverently.

Aziraphale flushed, a shade of embarrassment shadowing his face and moved to pull the pajama top closed. Crowley instantly caught the manicured hands, kissing the knuckles. “Don’t you dare." he chided softly. "I love seeing you like this.” _Let me show you how beautiful you are to me. Let me worship you._

Aziraphale looked at him shyly from under lowered lashes and drew him down to kiss him again. After some time of that Crowley moved his mouth down to the enticing arch of Aziraphale's neck, which caused the angel to make the most delightful noises underneath him, wiggling in a manner that was already causing another pooling heat start to gather in his groin. Oh, he was going to make Aziraphale do more than wiggle, he was going to make him mindlessly buck underneath him, he was going to make him scream with pleasure, he was going to— he suddenly realized he was getting carried away when he heard Aziraphale gasp after he bit too hard. He immediately pressed delicate kisses to the skin to soothe the red mark, chagrined. 

“Sorry, got carried away, I’ll be good, promise.” 

He felt Aziraphale’s hands tug on his head to bring him up. _Shit. Stupid demon, I went too fast, I scared him._ He anxiously looked down into the soft blue eyes. 

To his surprise Aziraphale said softly, “I think our definitions of good might differ here.” He felt the angel’s hands run down his back. “I think that what you were doing was _very_ good.” Those hands continued their downward descent and curved down and around Crowley’s arse, pulling their groins tightly against each other. 

_Oh blessed fuck_ — Crowley rolled his hips into Aziraphale's, descending back down to capture his mouth again, keeping up that glorious slide of their groins together. Feeling Aziraphale responding with such obvious pleasure underneath him, not holding back, gasping, moaning, pulling at him urgently— it was indescribable, he was lost in sensation… he was glad that Aziraphale had pleasured him first as he wasn’t sure how much willpower he would have had otherwise to not plunge Into the squirming, eager body underneath his, but as he strongly suspected Aziraphale was inexperienced so he wanted to take things slow and fervently hope that there would be many, many future opportunities to take things further.

“Crowley…” the angel moaned, a note of desperation coloring his voice. 

Hmm. Another time he’d like to see how long he could draw things out before letting Aziraphale fall apart with shattering pleasure, but again, that will have to wait for another time... this time he would take care of him, make their first time together so good... “Shhh, it’s okay angel. Just relax.” The demon trailed his mouth down that pale heaving chest, reveling in the feeling of satisfaction as Aziraphale arched back with a gasp when he swirled his tongue over the first nipple.

Crowley gave the other nipple the same attention, then worked his way down further, luxuriating in being able to freely kiss and lick anywhere he wanted to explore; making note of the areas that caused Aziraphale to tremble and gasp. When he reached his goal he quickly tugged off the angel’s pajamas, impatient to remove that annoying barrier to his goal. He should probably try to go slower, to drag things out a little more, but then when he saw Aziraphale's cock for the first time, so hard and leaking, and knowing that it was that way because of what Crowley was doing to him his self control utterly shattered and he swiftly enveloped his mouth over his cock, moaning in pleasure at the salty sharp tang that hit his tongue as he descended down. He blissfully moved his mouth up and down, tongue lapping at the velvety soft skin of the cock head. 

As Aziraphale cried out loudly Crowley immediately stopped, worried it was too much. “Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” he said anxiously.

Aziraphale looked down, disheveled and wild eyed as he stared down at Crowley, already looking ravished although Crowley felt he had only scratched the surface of all the ways he wanted to make the angel come undone. He gasped out “Yes! No!”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, confused. “Um, which is it? Yes or no?”

Aziraphale laughed breathlessly. “Er, well, yes this is okay and no, I don’t want you to stop.” He sat up enough to be able to run his hand along Crowley’s cheek as he gazed into his eyes. “In fact, I think I would be rather cross if you stopped.”

Crowley laughed delightedly as relief coursed through him. “Well then. I certainly don’t want angelic wrath to descend upon me.” He trailed his fingers along the creamy flesh underneath him. “Hmmm… perhaps I should make sure that I’m doing things that you like…” he gently pulled Aziraphale’s knee up and dipped his head down to nuzzle his mouth along the top crease of the thigh. “Do you like this?” 

There was a brief silence, then Aziraphale blurted out urgently, “Erk, yes like, more please.”

Crowley smiled against the angel’s skin, then moved to the other side, trailing his fingers up the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh, feeling the angel tremble underneath him as he gently curled his fingers around his tightly rounded balls. He felt Aziraphale’s hands dive into his hair, fingers tangled into the strands tightly as he slid his tongue up the underside of Aziraphale’s cock. As Aziraphale’s hips arched up underneath him Crowley curled his tongue once around the head of the angel’s cock and looked up. “How about that angel?” he said with a sly smile. “Did you like that?”

“I, uh, oh— _fuck!_ Yes, more, Crowley _please_ —” Aziraphale sounded hopelessly, gloriously wrecked, trembling and frantic. Concerned, Crowley crawled up and gathered the panting angel in his arms. “Okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, shhh, its okay." He caressed Aziraphale gently until his breathing slowed, then drew back to look down at him. _Holy fuck_ , knowing he was making Aziraphale lose control this much was making him heady with power and desire. He could tell that Aziraphale was so close and his own body hummed with the need to bring Aziraphale over the edge. 

"I’ll give you what you need.” he said softly, kissing him once more before moving back down and resuming where he had left off. As his mouth slid up and down he relished hearing sounds he had never heard from the angel before, guttural, needy moans that caused his own cock to roar back to a full erection. Oh by all that was holy he wanted to—but no, he would be careful, bring Aziraphale gently through their first orgasm together. Well, as gently as he could anyway, he was practically having to pin the angel’s hips down the way he was writhing and bucking underneath him and a deep giddy satisfaction filled him with the burning knowledge that he was the one driving Aziraphale mindless with pleasure. The moans started increasing in volume and frequency as Crowley kept up the pace, increasing the suction of his mouth and pressure of his hand moving on the angel’s cock until finally Aziraphale arched beneath him, gloriously crying out his name, “Oh, oh, oh my dear, oh yes— _oh Crowley!”_

Aziraphale fell back, panting. Crowley slid back up, bringing the bedding with him, and gathered the trembling angel in his arms, planting soft kisses on his face.

“Oh my, that was…” the normally verbose angel seemed at a loss for words, which amused Crowley. “Does that always happen?”

Crowley smiled a little wickedly. “It does if I have anything to say about it.”

“Oh.” 

Crowley himself was feeling a bit overwhelmed. To finally have his well hidden heart's desire for so long… he could never go back to the way things were between them now that he’s had a taste for passion with the angel… _please Aziraphale, want this as much as I do_ … He murmured “I’ve been wanting to do that with you for a very long time angel.”

Aziraphale tilted his head up a little to look at Crowley. “Really? How long?”

“Oh, I dunno, sort of crept up on me. The last couple of centuries probably.”

“Oh.” There was a short pause. “Will this—change things? Are we still friends?”

Crowley’s arms tightened around him. _Mine._ He said quietly, “Yes, angel, but I’m hoping we might be so much more than that now.” He held his breath. _Please, please, please..._

Aziraphale smiled. “I’d like that.” Crowley let out his breath in relief as his heart soared. 

“That thing you did to me, can you teach me how to do it to you?”

Crowley laughed, giddy. “Oh, yes, my angel, I can teach you that and so much more. We’re just getting started.” _Just you wait, the things I’ve been dreaming of doing to you for so long..._

“Mmmm. That sounds delightful.” He yawned.

Crowley tried to think about how to convey what he was feeling, that he wanted to hold on to Aziraphale and never let go, that he wanted more than just his body, that things were forever changed between them… “Uh, angel, you should know that this isn’t just sex for me. You mean a great deal more to me than that.”

Silence.

“Aziraphale?” He leaned his head down to look at Aziraphale nestled on his shoulder, eyes closed, breathing softly and evenly. “Huh. So that’s what it takes for you to fall asleep. G’night angel.” he whispered, pressing his lips against the curls and waving the light off. There would be time enough in the morning to make Aziraphale understand, by actions if not words.

**Author's Note:**

>  _If you like my work, my other Good Omens stories are:_  
> [Teach Me Your Lessons, Teach Me Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302003), currently 1 chapter, I'll probably add 1 more. Cannon compliant spicy fluff about Crowley and Aziraphale's first time being intimate together, if you like that sort of thing. Which I do. Which is why I wrote it.  
> [Cinders Bound by Golden Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175502/chapters/63693454). 24 chapters. Cinderella fantasy AU
> 
> [Jagged Edge of Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989973/chapters/54963736%5D). 18 chapters. It starts off a bit dark, ends in reconciliation.  
> 


End file.
